The present invention relates to an improved control valve for use in a power steering assembly for turning steerable vehicle wheels.
A known power steering assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,803 issued Jul. 24, 1990 and entitled "Steering Gear With Pressure-Balanced Valve". The power steering assembly disclosed in this patent includes a control valve having a valve sleeve which encircles a valve core. A force transmitting assembly connects the valve core with a steering wheel of a vehicle. Due to various factors, a sidewise load may be applied to the valve core. This sidewise load presses a cylindrical outer side surface on the valve core against a cylindrical inner side surface of the valve sleeve.